Toad and Yoshi go Swimming
Toad and Yoshi go Swimming is a video on H2otwo's channel. Plot The video started with Toad greeting the viewers. Then he and Yoshi climbed to the top of the river, only to have water poured on their heads from the waterfall. Yoshi goes under the waterfall into the dry cave, but Toad climbs up to the top of the waterfall and slides down into the river but is swept away by the current. Before the second waterfall dumped him into the pool, Toad jumped into a raft. Then Yoshi got out of the dry cave and climbed to the top of the waterfall and, just like Toad, slid down it and fell into the river. On the way down the river, Yoshi saw Toad and decided he wanted to eat Toad, and jumped down to the end of the river. Then he tried to jump into Toad's raft, but missed. Toad then sailed away and began to sing 'A Pirates Life is the Life for Me' before he crashed into the second waterfall. He then fell off the raft and into the water, but he managed to get back on. Then he noticed the raft was actually a dinosaur. The dinosaur then began to attack him and Yoshi noticed it and knew it was a dinosaur, so he swam over and got on it. Then he noticed Toad floating in the distance due to the attack, so he got off the dragon and went over and saved him by putting him on a different raft. Toad then began to relax and he commented how fun it was to be on the ocean and have random people spraying him with squirt guns, because people were squirting him with water guns. But then they started spraying him to hard, and he started to flee but fell off the raft. He swam over to some shallow rocks and said he hated the pirates, thinking the people were real pirates, and then decided to go surfing. He started to surf, but was attacked by the "pirates" again, and knocked off the surf board into the water. He got onto the shallow rocks and ran away and then got into the dinosaur raft and tried to sail away but fell out of it as well. He panicked and climbed onto the rocks, but noticed the "pirates" coming and tried to swim away, but he couldn't and he had to climb back onto the rocks. The pirates surrounded him so he was forced to dive in and swim away. But the pirates, and Yoshi, who wanted to eat Toad again, chased him. When they caught up, Yoshi started to attack Toad and chased him into a raft. They were about to fight but they fell out of the raft and floated under the second waterfall. Toad then jumped up onto the river and ran all the way over to the first waterfall and sat on one of the rocks on the top. Yoshi followed him onto the river and found him on the top of the waterfall. Toad then challenged him to a fight to the death. They started battling, and after a while of fighting, Toad knocked Yoshi into the river and jumped in after him. Toad confronted Yoshi and told him to "prepare to kill". Yoshi agreed with this and started trying to kill Toad. Yoshi pushed Toad and Toad fell into the water and was swept away by the current while screaming "Wrong word! Wrong word!". Yoshi jumped onto a rock in front of where Toad was floating in the river and tried to eat him, but Toad told him if he was going to eat him, they had to do it while drowning. Yoshi agreed with this and they walked down the river towards the pool but before they could get in, Toad threw Yoshi into the bushes. This meant Toad won the battle, and he said before anything else bad happened, he was going to end the video. Then he got onto a raft and tried to sail out of the pool, but the raft didn't float and he sunk under the water and when he swam back up, he angrily said he would just swim out. The video ends there. Characters Present Toad Yoshi Water Dinosaur Pirates Trivia * This is the first appearance of the pirates and the water dinosaur * This is the only appearance of the pirates Category:Videos